Investigation
by Red Apple790
Summary: Ada pergi kemana? Dia bilang ingin menyelidiki sesuatu... Sesuatu apa itu? OC inside! Come in to read!


**Investigation**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Genre : Family**

**Character : Leon S. Kennedy & Ada Wong**

**Warning : OC inside!**

**Resident Evil © Capcom**

* * *

"Ayah, aku bosan..."

Leon mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi kemudian menunduk menatap putrinya yang sedang berbaring manja dipangkuannya, gadis itu sedang menatapnya dengan kedua mata birunya yang besar. Natalie Adeline Kennedy adalah putri pertama darinya dan Ada. Warna _raven_ dari rambutnya merupakan warna turunan dari ibunya, sedangkan kedua bola mata indah gadis kecil itu berwarna permata _sapphire_ seperti warna kedua mata milik ayahnya. Betapa cantiknya ia... Tentu saja! Ibunya adalah wanita cantik dengan _figure_ seorang model, sedangkan ayahnya adalah pria tampan yang sering kali membuat wanita terpesona. Seperti dugaan Helena Harper, saat itu wanita itu datang ke acara pernikahan Leon dan Ada, kemudian dengan riang ia berkata, _"Menakjubkan sekali! Aku yakin kombinasi dari dua orang seperti kalian akan menghasilkan anak yang luar biasa." _dan, itu memang benar!

Leon mengacak-acak lembut rambut _raven_ anaknya, "Jadi kau mau melakukan apa, hmm? Ayah akan menemanimu bermain." ujar Leon sambil tersenyum.

Natalie menghela napasnya, matanya kembali menatap layar televisi dengan bosan, "Main petak umpet tidak asik jika tidak bersama ibu," ujarnya, kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya lagi, "ayah, apa benar ayah tidak tau ibu pergi kemana?"

Leon menghela napasnya, "Ya, ibu hanya menelpon ayah dan bilang bahwa ia ingin sekali menyelidiki sesuatu yang penting… itu saja." jawab Leon.

Tadi pagi tepat setelah Leon membuka kedua matanya, ia memang telah menemukan bahwa istrinya sudah tidak berada disampingnya. Ia mengira Ada sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur, tapi setelah diperiksa… wanita itu tidak ada, kemudian ia mendapat telepon dari Ada dan wanita itu mengatakan padanya bahwa ia ingin menyelidiki sesuatu. 'Menyelidiki' apa? Leon juga tidak tau, yang pasti jika wanita itu sudah tiba nanti, Leon akan segera menginterogasinya.

"Ibu tampaknya sedang menyimpan rahasia…" gumam Natalie sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

Leon berpikir sebentar, kemudian ia mengangguk, "Hmm… sepertinya begitu." ujarnya, kemudian ia kembali mengacak-acak rambut Natalie, "sayang, maukah kau bangun dari situ? Ayah ingin membuat roti selai untuk kita." ujarnya.

Natalie bangkit dari pangkuan ayahnya, sebelah poninya yang panjang jatuh menutupi mata kanannya. Gaya rambutnya benar-benar mengikuti milik Leon. Gadis kecil itu kemudian tersenyum cerah pada ayahnya, "Roti selai? Oke!" serunya riang, membuat Leon tertawa kecil, kemudian kedua orang itu berjalan menuju kearah dapur.

Natalie segera duduk di atas kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja makan. Leon membuka lemari kulkasnya dan mengambil sebungkus roti tawar, dua toples kecil selai dan sebuah pisau oles, kemudian ia meletakan barang-barang itu di atas meja makan dan akhirnya duduk berhadapan dengan Natalie.

Seperti apa yang Natalie lakukan, Leon juga melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Kemudian ia mencondongkan sedikit badannya kedepan, "Jadi, dengan selai cokelat atau kacang?" tanyanya.

"Mmm…" gumam Natalie berlagak berpikir, kemudian ia menjawab, "Kacang!" serunya.

Leon mengangguk, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan roti selai kacang untukmu." kemudian ia memutar toples selai kacang dan mengambil sebuah roti tawar dari bungkusnya, pada saat Leon bersiap mengambil selai kacang dengan pisau olesnya, tiba-tiba Natalie menghentikan aksinya.

"Tunggu dulu, ayah… kurasa aku tidak ingin selai kacang."

Leon meletakan pisau olesnya di atas meja, kemudian menatap Natalie. "Oke, sayang… jadi kau mau dengan selai cokelat?"

"Aku ingin makan roti selai yang sama dengan ayah," ujarnya dengan senyum main-mainnya, "jadi ayah ingin roti dengan selai apa?"

Leon tersenyum kecil kemudian mengambil kembali pisau olesnya. "Ayah akan makan roti dengan selai kacang."

Natalie memajukan bibirnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "Yaah, ayah…kenapa memilih selai kacang? Aku tidak terlalu suka yang selai kacang. Bagaimana dengan selai cokelat?" tanya Natalie dengan senyum nakalnya.

Leon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ternyata putri kecilnya ini mempermainkannya. Leon menutup kembali toples selai kacang, dan kemudian membuka toples lainnya yang berisi selai cokelat. Ia kemudian mencolek cokelat yang menempel di balik tutup toples dengan jari telunjuknya, kemudian dengan cepat ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencolek pipi sebelah kanan putrinya.

"Itu yang kau dapat karena telah mengerjai ayah…" ujar Leon sambil tertawa.

Kedua mata Natalie membesar, "Ayah!" serunya.

Leon tertawa sambil mengoleskan selai cokelat pada roti tawarnya, "Hei, sudahlah… lihat roti milikmu akan segera selesai. Satu polesan lagi dan… selesai!" seru Leon kemudian ia menyerahkan roti selai cokelat itu pada Natalie.

Natalie menatap roti lezat yang disodorkan ayahnya kemudian ia beralih menatap wajah ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum cerah, "Baiklah, terima kasih ayah!" serunya, ia mengambil roti itu dari Leon dan segera melahapnya.

Leon diam sejenak memperhatikan anaknya, ia tersenyum lembut.

Dulu saat Leon telah menikahi Ada, saat itu ia merasa ia adalah pria yang paling bahagia dan paling beruntung di dunia, ia lega karena kini _bagian dari dirinya_ sudah tak akan menghilang lagi dari dirinya dan saat itu ia langsung membuat janji dalam hidupnya bahwa ia rela mempertaruhkan segalanya termasuk nyawanya sendiri, demi kebahagiaan Ada. Dan saat Natalie lahir, masa dimana Leon untuk pertama kalinya menjadi ayah, saat itu Leon merasa hidupnya sudah sangat sempurna kemudian ia kembali membuat janji dalam hidupnya bahwa ia akan mempertaruhkan segalanya termasuk nyawanya demi kebahagiaan Ada dan Natalie, demi kebahagiaan keluarganya.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, Leon segera mengeluarkan sepotong roti untuknya dan memolesnya dengan selai cokelat.

"Ayah, menurutmu ibu bagaimana?"

Leon menatap putrinya sejenak, ia bangkit dari kursinya kemudian meletakan pisau oles yang berlumuran selai cokelat kedalam bak pencuci piring. "Bagaimana apanya?" tanyanya, ia kembali duduk di kursi sambil melahap roti selainya.

Natalie memasukan potongan terakhir rotinya ke dalam mulutnya, ia mengunyahnya cepat-cepat dan segera menelannya. "Maksudku, ibu itu orang yang seperti apa? Apa yang ayah suka darinya?"

Sambil tersenyum, Leon menggigit rotinya dengan satu gigitan besar, "Menurutmu, apa yang membuat ayah suka pada ibu?" tanyanya.

Natalie menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan kanannya, berpikir sejenak. Leon terkekeh kecil melihat selai cokelat yang lupa dihapusnya dan masih menempel dipipinya.

"Karena ibu cantik dan cerdas?" gumam Natalie

"Sangat." tambah Leon

Kemudian Natalie menambahkan lagi. "Mempesona?"

"Mengagumkan." sahut Leon, keduanya saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa.

"Begini Nate," ujar Leon sebelum ia memasukan potongan terakhir rotinya kedalam mulut, "Ibumu bukan hanya sangat cantik, cerdas,mempesona dan mengagumkan saja... Menurut ayah ia luar biasa!" Leon berdiri, kemudian mengambil dua gelas kaca dan mengisinya dengan air mineral.

Natalie memperhatikan ayahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Itu sebabnya, saat pertama kali bertemu di kota Raccoon ayah langsung jatuh cinta pada ibu..."

Leon diam sejenak, keningnya berkerut. _Bagaimana ia tau tentang Raccoon? Apa Ada menceritakan semuanya? Tentang zombie dan lainnya?_

Leon membalikan badannya kemudian segera meletakan satu gelas air mineral di hadapan Natalie, ia segera duduk di kursinya dan mencodongkan badannya ke depan. "Nate, bagaimana kau tau tentang kota Raccoon?"

Natalie mengambil gelasnya dan segera meneguk isinya sampai tersisa setengah, ia kembali meletakan gelasnya dan kemudian menatap Leon dengan berbinar-binar. "Aku bertanya pada ibu, 'Hei, ibu. Bagaimana caranya ibu bisa bertemu dengan ayah?' dan akhirnya ibu menceritakan semuanya!"

"Semuanya?"

Natalie mengangguk dengan cepat, "Ya! Saat itu, Raccoon ditutupi salju dan ayah melihat ibu duduk di taman tampak kediginan karena tidak mengenakan sarung tangan, kemudian ayah melepaskan sarung tangan milik ayah dan memberikannya pada ibu, setelah itu kalian sering bertemu di taman itu dan kalian jatuh cinta!" celoteh Natalie panjang lebar.

Leon terdiam, kemudian tersenyum geli. _Bagus sekali Ada… kau membohongi anakmu dengan cerita ala novel seperti itu? _batinnya. Kemudian, Leon tak tahan lagi untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa.

* * *

Ada mematikan mesin mobilnya kemudian membuka pintunya dan keluar. Ia baru saja kembali dari penyelidikannya, dan sekarang ia sudah mengetahui hasilnya dan bersiap menyampaikannya pada Leon dan Natalie.

_Aku penasaran dengan reaksi keduanya, _batinnya. Bibirnya yang tipis membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Ia meletakan telapak tangan kanannya pada perutnya, _bagaimana reaksi Leon, jika ia tau bahwa Natalie akan mempunyai adik? Dan bagaimana reaksi Natalie jika ia tau, ia akan menjadi kakak?_

**END**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Yaaay! Akhirnya nulis Leon/Ada lagi!

Hufft… akhirnya saya dapat ide untuk buat fic ini :D

Nama 'Natalie' itu nama pemberian dari teman author saya (NekoAi-Nyan xD)

Bagaimana? Review please :D


End file.
